


Strangefamily fun

by Lokilovemail



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Don't Judge, Fluff, M/M, New York City, im bad at tagging things ok, let's just pretend infinity war didn't happen, peter has 2 dads now, small minific for ironstrange week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilovemail/pseuds/Lokilovemail
Summary: This is written for Ironstrange Week Day 4 New York City/Kamar-TajI chose to do New York, it's pretty short but do not worry, tomorrow's writing is much much longer.





	Strangefamily fun

Peter was finishing up his nightly patrol in New York City, he had no idea how he ended up here, one minute he was chasing a car that tried to rob someone, and the next he was in the middle of the big city. He was supposed to be at Stark Towers by now, Tony would surely be expecting him.

 

He started to head there, but then he passed an oddly familiar building, it was the New York sanctum, maybe Doctor Strange was there. Peter decided to go in and see if anyone was home. **  
**

 

“Hello?! Is anyone home?!” He shouted as he stepped into the sanctum. It was dark and echoey, if anyone was here then they must be up stairs. **  
**

 

Just when he started to walk up the stairs a dark figure appeared at the top, he couldn’t make out who it was because of how extremely dark it was.

 

“What brings you here small child?” He recognized the voice, it was Stephen’s friend, Wong. The room lit up after he used a spell to light the candles.

 

“I was wondering if Mr. Strange was here.”

 

“It’s your lucky day, he is here. Follow me.”

 

Peter followed Wong up the stairs and to a room he had never been to before, it must've been Stephen’s room.

 

“He’s in there.”

 

“Thanks Mr. Wong.”

 

Peter then knocked on the door a few times before waiting for a response. He had no idea what he was expecting to be behind the door but it certainly wasn’t this.

 

“Hello Peter.”

 

“Hi Mr. Strange.”

 

“What brings you here?”

 

“Oh, uhm I was just stopping by after patrol, I was on my way to go see Mister Stark.”

 

“Well that’s a coincidence, here come in.”

 

Peter followed Stephen into the room, it was much bigger than he expected. But the one thing he didn’t expect was to see Tony sitting on the couch.

 

“Mister Stark? What are you doing here?”

 

“Hey Pete, I was visiting Stephen.” Tony smiled at Peter.

 

“Is it super secret saving the world business?”

 

“Nope, just boyfriends hanging out.”

 

“That’s nice-WAIT, BOYFRIENDS?! MISTER STARK I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE DATING ANYONE I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!” Peter was practically jumping up and down he was so excited.

 

“Kid calm down.”

 

“Sorry I’m just really happy for you.”

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt but by any chance are either of you hungry? I figured we could all get something to eat, that is, if you want to.” Stephen came back from another room, he appeared to have fixed his hair.

 

“Yeah sure, kid you wanna come too?”

 

“Of course!”

 

Instead of taking a fancy portal the three of them just decided to walk the streets of New York City together. It was beautiful at night, Peter definitely thought so, he was fascinated by the city.

 

Peter felt like he had a family again, of course he still had Aunt May but she was busy and didn’t always have time to spend as much time with him as they wanted. Tony was pretty much his dad (even though he would never admit it), and maybe Stephen could be his second dad, only time will tell.

 

After living in New York your whole life, you eventually figure out all the best places to eat for each occasion. Tony had always been good at that, his obsession with food was noticeable, he only mentions it 10 times during battles.

 

Most of their time was spent telling ridiculous stories, one even made Peter nearly spit out his drink. When the time came for them to go back home, he suggested that they all go back to Stark Towers for a movie, Tony liked this idea and so did Stephen.

 

Within a half hour the two were asleep on Tony’s huge couch, of course Stephen and Tony were cuddled up together, it was sort of adorable. Peter got up to go to bed and covered them up with a blanket and smiled, he was happy that Tony was feeling better.


End file.
